


It's You (part 1 of 2)

by jun_sho



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, F/M, Smut, gender switch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4603515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jun_sho/pseuds/jun_sho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakurai Sho, the brilliant student of one of the famous universities in Japan one day went out to a ramen shop where he never know that he will find someone who he couldn't stop thinking about. Until he wasn't sure about his identity for being a Sakurai or Nakamura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's You (part 1 of 2)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: AU. 1920-2015 era. My very first fanfiction. English is not my first language. Grammatical error.  
> This story is actually based on a dream that I got when I was sleeping two days ago. Atually, the girl was not Matsujun, but since I really love this pair, I wrote this story as theirs. I really don't know to put down a dream into a story would be this long, well, since I'm not really good at writing. I think I should separate it into two stories because it's too long. But I have done this story, anyway :)

=July 2015.=

 

The boy at his 20s was standing right in front of an old ramen shop. There, hanging a wooden plank that looks worn, read 'Since 1920'. The young man stood there, staring at someone who was sitting in front of the ramen shop. He saw the pale face of the shopkeeper who was fanning in front of his own shop. Without realizing it, the shopkeeper called him, "Ooi young man! What are you doing there?" he scolded softly.

The young man was stunned and a little surprised by the shopkeeper. Then he walked slowly approached the shopkeeper and asked, "This shop looks old. Does this still open?"

The shop owner stopped fanning and looked right into the eyes of the young man. "Your face looks familiar." he said.

The young man then said, "Have we met before?"

The shopkeeper then shook his head and sighed slightly, "I don't think so." He continued to stare into the young man's eyes as if looking for something.

The young man stepped back a few steps, then he introduces himself, "My name is Sakurai Sho, I'm Keio university student and I'm finishing my history thesis. I wonder if this ramen shop has a story associated with the war period?"

The shopkeeper widened his eyes, "War period?" he asked, "Ah, right! Now I remember that we have ever met before."

The young man cocked his head, confused, "Excuse me?"

"I remember now! You are General Nakamura! You used to come here ever since she had passed away."

"Wait, I don't understand what you mean.." the young man felt the shopkeeper hold his shoulders with both hands.

"Do you forget me, sir?"

Sakurai Sho could only shake his head tightly and tried to free himself. "Sorry, but I do not know you. not at all!" Then he ran as fast as he could.

In the night, when he was working on his uni duties, he thought about the words of shopkeeper he met this afternoon. What did he mean that I was General Naakmura?. Then he refocused on his duties.

The next day, after returning from university, he went back to the ramen shop he had visited yesterday. With little doubt, he came and saw the old shopkeeper was fanning himself again in this hot weather. Feeling somebody approached him, the shopkeeper led his view toward him, he stepped back a little.

"Ah! General Nakamura!" said the old man.

"Excuse me, but I am not the General you were talking about." He insisted, "I told you yesterday, I am Sakurai Sho, an university student."

The old man paused and then drew a breath, "right, now you'd been reincarnated." he murmured.

"Excuse me?"

"No. It's nothing. I'm sorry for what I've done to you yesterday. Anything I can help, young man?"

Sakurai cleared his throat, "I guess you didn't remember what I've told you yesterday, so... My name is Sakurai Sho, an university student who's finishing his thesis for my history major. I asked you as if this ramen shop has a story associated with the war period. If this ramen shop not have any..."

"This shop has." the old man cut his introduction.

"Oh, so, it has? Do you mind to tell me about the story, Sir?"

"No, you don't have to call me 'Sir'. I am the one who should call you that, if you remember of course." he told. "You may come in, young man."

"Sho."

"You may come in, Sho-kun." he repeated.

Sakurai followed the old man into the ramen shop. The interior was outdated and dirty. Lots of dust and seemed had not been taking care properly. Sakurai coughed because of the dust that entered his throat. "Sorry sir, it's been a long time I did not clean it. Since that incident, I'm not sure I could clean or not. Anyway, I'm old and weak." The old man laughed over his own words.

Sakurai just followed him walked in, until he found a table and an old chair, he patted the dust on the chair before he sat on.

"You want to drink, sir?" asked the old man.

"Sho. Just Sho." he said. "It's okay. You can tell about the history immediately. I'm going to ask you some questions to you." The old man nodded and then sat on the old chair that faced Sakurai.

Sakurai watched him for a moment. The look on his face turned sad. "Are you sure it's okay if I ask about the world war, sir?"

The man nodded. "Sure, I'll be glad to tell you, Si- Sho-kun."

Sakurai pulled out a notebook and pen. He wrote down the date and title of his writing, then he asked the name of his sources, "I'm sorry, your name, Sir?"

The old man replied, "Me? I'm Yoshida Keiru."

Sakurai wrote the name of Yoshida in his notebook and back to him, "now, you can tell me."

"Frankly, I don't know have to start from where."

Sakurai let out a sigh, "Then let me ask. You know the world war occurred in 1945, right? How many times have you heard the explosions at the time?..." Sakurai cleared his throat. "You may tell your activities during a war or whatever it is." Further, Sakurai saw confusion on the Yoshida's face.

Started in July 1923. At that time an old man owed me a lot of money. He wasn't able to return the money anyway, so he guaranteed his only daughter to me. He promised to reimburse me with instalments per month. However, in the first month, he did not keep his promise, as well as in the second month. I took care of his daughter well in my house, but his father never proved me to repay his debts. He just kept gambling everyday. Every time I collected his debts, he always argued that he lost gambling and did not have any money. One day in the fifth month, I came to his house. But I didn't find him. The house was empty. His wife had been dead long time ago and his only daughter was with me, I then came to the conclusion that he had ran away. Then I returned back home, I told her that her father ran away. His daughter continued to wail and didn't believe the fact. She kept asking me to let her go, but I couldn't. His father gave it as a guarantee." He sighed.

Sakurai frowned a little while listening to his story, "Sir, you sure it's connected with the war?" He asked.

The old man only smiled and took a breath then continued his story. "He ran away. I and my friends tried to find him but, what we got was only an empty hand. I tried to keep his daughter with me. Her name was Matsumoto Junko. She grew as a pretty woman, she's tall, hd slim body, and her voice was really soft." He blinked, "I actually never wanted this ramen shop to become a brothel, but the economy crisis, illegal tax, and war almost everyday, plus the number of foreign soldiers who stopped in this area, woke me up to get more money by making this ramen shop to be a brothel. We had lots of money and poor women came to work as a prostitute. I was happy with Junko, I thought her as my own child. However, one day I and Junko went to the downtown and there were few prostitutes having a very rare disease. Time to time, the disease spread to this region, to our area. One by one the prostitutes who worked with me became ill and resigned from their job. However, the arrival of foreign troops and the needs of the people in this area were unbalanced with their sexual needs."

Sakurai cleared his throat and stood up from his chair, "Sir, I don't think it is..."

"Listen to me first, General. It's about you!" He interrupted, "I mean, this story may concern your interest more than the war you wanted to write." His voice softened.

"O..okay." Sakurai took his place on the chair again and listened to what Yoshida said.

Yoshida took a deep breath before continuing his story-telling.

 

\-------------------------------  
=April 1932.=

Matsumoto Junko was eighteen, she was young, beautiful, had milky skin, slim body, and a very soft voice. She seemed to forget about her past where her father left her with this so-called-dad, Yoshida Keiru. She lived a happy life with Yoshida who treated her very well. Until one day, the day of crisis came, her dad's brothel became riot because there was not enough prostitutes to serving the costumers. Her dad got mad easily even when she asked her dad to finish his lunch or dinner.

"Dad, have you taken bath?" She asked with her tender voice.

Her dad frowned and scolded her, "What?! Is that your business? I'm enough to think about my brothel!!" Yoshida said.

"Dad, but you already have enough money to continue our living."

"Do you think so?" He asked with his high notes. "You may not be so worried about our crisis. But I need more money to continue our living. We can't live like poor bodies. You and I need to eat!! Do you ever think about your father's debt?" Yoshida face got reddened.

"Dad..."

"Ah, talking about your father's debts, I never once received his payment. What I got was only you! And what, I always give you things without your payback! You've grown up now, you should be the one WHO PAY ME BACK HIS DEBTS!!!!" he shouted.

Junko's eyes had filled with tears. He couldn't believe the dad who had been good to her now speaking rudely to her. Plus the fact that her biological father left her in the hands of foreigner because of the debts he couldn't pay.

"So, so that's why he left me?" Junko tears fell on her cheeks.

"Yes, that's why. Now, you have to take responsibility to pay his debts. Work. for. me." He smirked.

Junko felt strange. She seemed to understand what her dad meant but she didn't want to believe it at first. "Dad, you gotta be kidding me!"

"I'M NOT KIDDING!! Work for me to replace the prostitutes who resigned. You have appeal, Junko. You'll be the best in my brothel."

He madly dragged Junko out of his room. Junko rebelled but he ignored her. He continued to drag her into the prostitutes place and meet with the senior prostitute there. "Teach her how to be like you!" he said.

The senior prostitute looked at Junko, dazed, she couldn't bear to see Junko being forced into prostitution. Junko continued to roar asked his father to not make her like them, "Shut up! You have to pay the debt your father!".

The senior prostitutes looked at Junko, "What? Why did your dad behave like this to you?" Junko only wept without answering the question. Yoshida locked the room from the outside, Junko continued to wriggle. "Dad, get me out of here!"

After a long time she struggled, but there was no response, she sat right at the back of door. The prostitutes who were in the room didn't dare asking questions 'why'. Junko bowed his head as he continued to cry.

"I heard that Junko is not his biological daughter. Her real father left her to pay the debts to Yoshida-san." One of them whispered.

"Are you sure? I think their relations are good as long as I came here." The other whispered back.

"I'm pretty sure. See, what Yoshida-san did to her." The first one answered.

The senior prostitute cleared her throat, "Please silent." She said. She walked to Junko and put her hands to her back, "Junko-san, dear, please stop crying. You only wasting your energy. See, your beautiful face is dirty with your tears. Come sit near me there and I will listen to your problems." She said softly.

"No, you don't need to." Junko sobbed.

"Junko-san, I knew you since you're little. I know how was your relationship with your father. It surprised me how he dragged you here. How come?"

"If you know me since I was little, you must know why."

She breathed out, "It's not like I know you since you were born, Junko-san. I only heard the story about your real father just few years ago."

Junko kept sobbing, she didn't know what to respond.

"Now your dad asked me to make you one of us, I shall do it, Junko-san."

Junko looked up quickly. "No, I don't want to be one of yours!" She wriggled.

"I'm sorry, Junko-san. I will introduce you the first step. It depends on you if you want to do it or not. Your father commanded me to do this." The senior prostitute stood up and walked to her bed.

Junko just realised that this room was full of wooden bunk beds. There were about more than ten prostitutes in this room. She really didn't what to do, but she felt her bumps ill because of hard wooden floor. She sat there for a long enough time. She stood up and saw the senior prostitute smiled at here.

"Come here, Junko-san." She said. Junko walked to her slowly, "Junko-san, you'll be sleeping up there. If you need anything, just peek down here, I sleep down here.

"Should I really sleep here?" Junko asked to herself.

The senior prostitute stared at her miserably, "My name is Haruka. If you need anything, just as I said before, okay?" She smiled. Junko nodded before climbed to the upside of the bunk bed.

"Should I really sleep here?" She murmured again, to herself.

The next day, Junko met her dad at the hall of the ramen shop, but her dad ignored here. She felt sadder than before. Did her dad really hate her now? Because of her real father's fault? She thought hard the following days, what to do to make her dad behaved like before he recalled about the debts? She tried to follow her dad words to be a prostitute. At first, she ignored it, but as time passed, she asked Haruka-san how to do this. Haruka gave her the steps to be the good one. Haruka taught her since the very beginning, how to serve drinks, how to dance in front of the customers, Haruka did practice to Junko. She learned it very well. One thing that Haruka didn't practice to Junko was how to please the sexual needs of the customers. She had to follow her heart to to the right steps. Unfortunately, Junko didn't know how. So, Haruka detailed it by showing Junko adult sketch books and theories. She could see how deeply blushed Junko was, every time she told her what to do.

It was the fourth week Junko learned how to be a good prostitute from Haruka, "I think you're good enough, Junko-san." Junko blushed at her words, "now, it's time for me to announce it to your dad." She continued.

Junko looked up, "This fast?!" She was shocked, "but... But, I'm not ready to do this. I.. I think I can't do this, Haruka-san." She panicked.

"I know you're not ready for this, Junko-san. But, I can't bear it to see your dad ignored you everyday. You used to be happily together."

"I know, but it means I have to serve the customers... I can't." Junko looked down, she was afraid.

Haruka didn't give any more respond, she knew Junko would never be ready to be the one of them but, she couldn't stand what she dream for. She only wanted to see this father and daughter to be together again. She went up to Yoshida's room.

Soft knocks heard from outside his room, he let the knocker in, "Oh, it's you Haruka-san. What do you want to tell me?"

Haruka didn't dare to look at his eyes, "I only want to let you know that Junko is ready to please the customers."

Yoshida's face expression changed bitter, he didn't know wether it's right or not to let his so-called-daughter to be a prostitute. But, recalling on what her father did, he couldn't stand it. "Okay, she can work starting this evening." He told Haruka.

Haruka nodded and walked out to the room before Yoshida called her name, "no, not this evening. Let her work tomorrow evening." He said.

Haruka sighed, she knew Yosida wouldn't let his daughter to do this but because of his angriness and what he had said would never taken aback. Haruka nodded and left the room. Yoshida slowly let the tears dropped down his eyes.

Junko stood there beside Haruka's bed, waiting for her to be back. Not so long, she heard the door opened and Haruka showed up, "You can work starts fromtomorrow evening." Hearing it, Junko's heart like stroked by lightning. She never thought that her father let her do the work. Seeing it, Haruka can only say, "What a men had said, never ever be taken back, Junko-san."

Her legs weakened, she fell down to the floor, crying.

The sun was set and day by day passed so fast. Came the day where Junko should do her work for the first time. Haruka set her face to look more mature and fresh, she applied natural beauty products on her face. Junko looked into the mirror and seeing her tied-up hair, her white face, and red lips, she didn't recognise herself. She doubtfully did this to make her dad look at her again, to smile to her again. She was happy and sad at the same time.

"Junko-san, you're so beautiful." Haruka smiled.

Junko replied her smile than changed quickly as the desperate one. Should I do this? She thought. Haruka asked her to stand up and walk down the corridor of the ramen shop, to see wether the male customers eyes were on her. Indeed, their eyes on her as she walked thorough. She came to sit into a room where the prostitutes all sat down there, waiting for a call to serve a customer or more. Junko's head always down, not brave enough to look at all directions, except for one direction, her dad's. Her dad was sitting at his throne. She saw his father, who was sucking a cigar and face covered with thin smoke. Junko tried to smile until his father looked at him, but his father seemed to reject her presence. How came debts make good relationship with his father became a mess? She thought. Junko lowed her head, his father look at her miserably, he actually didn't want her to become like this, but what he had said, couldn't be taken aback. He had to see her being a prostitude.

In the same evening there were a group of university student with safari clothes came to the brothel to have fun for the first day of their last year of school. Three girls and four boys came in. One of them insisted to not coming in, "I felt strange here. I've never been here before." He said.

His friends laughed at him, one of her boy friend, Kazunari told him to enjoy this visit because it's Ohno's treat, another boy friend. While Aiba said something made him uncomfortable, "You shall enjoy this because it's your first time here, Nakamura Sho! Not because your father is the deputy of prime minister and your mother is in order of Japan's Empire, not meaning you can not come to place like this!" The man named Aiba stated.  
The other three girls only murmured, "Yes, Nakamura-kun shall enjoy this too!"

Nakamura stood there for a while, thinking what would happen if he went in. Would his father be mad and disband him, his only child? Would his mother put off his name in order of Japan's Empire? It didn't mater to him, he also need a fresh air, not only school and school everyday. He gave his statement which made his friends smiled wider, "I'm in." Said he showed his adoring smile.

 

-To Be Continued-


End file.
